Part One: The Early Years
by nessiejake777
Summary: Renesmee is growing up and her and Jacob are as close as ever. But will a new addition to the family cause trouble with the Voturi? Will the Cullen's make it through their last years in Forks without any trouble?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Coming Home_

***RCA: 1-½ years**

****RPA: 3 years**

*****RMA: 5 years**

**EPOV**

"Daddy how much longer?" Renesmee asked me. My daughter was sitting on the steps of our front porch, waiting for her best friend, brother, and probably future lover-Jacob.

"Almost here sweetheart," I answered her. "I can hear his thoughts."

"No daddy! Be more specific! Seconds, I need seconds here!" She said as she rolled her eyes at me. Bella said she looks a lot like me when she does that.

"Fine. Ummm…" I said. "About 47 seconds." She squealed in response and turned around.

_Thank you, _she thought and started counting down the seconds in her head.

_47,_

_46,_

_45,_

_44,_

I chuckled. She was so persistent.

"What?" my beautiful wife asked me. I still couldn't believe she had chosen me. I lost my train of thought and just stared into her golden eyes.

"Ummm. Hello?" She said waving her hand in front of my face. "What's so funny?"

"She's counting down the seconds in her head."

"Oh. Why were you staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful." I told her. She may not have the ability to blush anymore, and I will forever curse myself for taking that away from her, but I could still tell when her sweet blood would rush to her cheeks.

"You guys are so weird." I heard Renesmee say. I turned around. She had her hand on her hip yet was still staring into the forest, waiting for Jacob. "Now be quiet, I hear him."

Just then the wind blew our way and Renesmee squealed.

"I smell him!" She yelled. _I missed that scent sooo much! Why did he have to leave? _She thought, and then resumed counting.

_24,_

_23,_

_22,_

_21,_

Jacob had left 5 days ago to help Sam control the new wolves. Four more had phased, and he was having a tough time calming them down so Jacob had to go help him. It also gave the new wolves the option of choosing either Jacob's pack or Sam's. Although Sam's really was Paul's now. Sam had slowed down phasing to spend more time with his wife Emily and their kids. I assumed Paul was going to do the same thing soon, but as of now, he was in charge of the pack when Sam wasn't there.

Jacob didn't want to go. Renesmee was his imprint, his soul mate, and he hated being without her. I honestly didn't want him to leave either, despite our past relationship. I saw how upset Renesmee was when he left. She had a reoccurring nightmare each night. Her pain was so bad, that when the nightmare started, I let Bella know so she could console Renesmee when she woke up crying, and then I ran to the Big House with the rest of my family. I felt bad doing it, but not even Jasper could calm her. She truly was inconsolable.

Just then, Jacob burst into the clearing, snapping me out of the past and back to the present. Renesmee sprinted at him, tears in her eyes. She climbed on his huge back, clutching to his fur, not wanting to let go. Jacob lied down on his stomach with relief, careful not to jostle Renesmee.

"_My_ Jacob." Renesmee whispered, feeling nothing but content. Their thoughts were both filled with each other, nothing else. I stood up with Bella, put my arm around her waist, and together we walked over to the heartwarming scene. When we got close, Bella slipped out of my arm and walked over to them. She crouched down in front of Jacob, petting his quite furry face.

"Hey Jake, we missed you around here buddy." She said. He gave her what I could only imagine was meant to be a grin, yet his thoughts were still completely filled with Renesmee.

"Renesmee, why don't you get off now so Jacob can come inside human." I said. She hadn't released her death grip on his fur even an infinitesimal amount. "Come on Renesmee, if he's human you can give him a real hug and actually talk to him."

She reluctantly let go of his fur and slid down his back. I could see that a few tears had escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. Jacob noticed this too and licked the side of her face, causing her to laugh. Then he trotted to the side of the house, unseen by Renesmee. Renesmee's eyes were staring at the spot where he would exit the entire time. He was extremely eager to get back out and see her because he didn't even bother with the shirt. When they saw each other again, Renesmee was up and into his arms in a split second.

"I missed you so much. Don't _ever_ leave me again." She whispered, and her tears flowed freely, yet silently now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you everyone who read the first chapter! I hope you like it! In the last chapter, if you don't understand the acronyms at the beginning, RCA stands for Renesmee's Calendar Age, RPA stands for Renesmee's Physical Age, and RMA stands for Renesmee's Mental Age. I set the rating as T because I don't know who is going to read this so I just want to be careful. Things could get dark or heated and I don't want to chance it. Anyway, ENJOY! **

**Chapter 2: 13 seconds of hell**

**EPOV**

We walked inside, Jacob still carrying Renesmee, and Renesmee having no thoughts of letting go. Their bond was impossible to ignore. Even Charlie noticed. Despite what I previously thought of Jacob for trying to take my Bella away from me, I was finally happy he was in our lives. At first when I found out he had imprinted on my daughter, I wanted to kill him. I hadn't even gotten to know her and he already owned _my_ little girl. But now I was happy for it. She would never have to go through heartbreak, or be lost looking for the one she loves. She would always have him there to protect her. It was a blessing in a curse. But really the only curse was that our house smelled like wolf.

I had made dinner for Renesmee and Jacob already so when we walked inside, I led them to the kitchen. I already had the table set and everything, one plate for Jacob and one for Renesmee. But she refused to let go of Jacob. She had him in a chokehold without actually hurting him and showed no signs of coming out of his arms. At least she had stopped crying. It killed me to see her sad, and after their long separation, I knew she would cry if I made her sit in her own seat. So we sat and talked while Jacob and Renesmee ate.

After dinner we moved to the living room. Renesmee was extremely tired and fell asleep in Jacob's arms, perfectly content with where she was.

"Maybe I should take her to her room." Bella said, standing up.

"No don't!" Jacob and I both said at the same time. She sat back down, looking very rejected.

"I'm sorry love. It's just that, Renesmee is finally sleeping peacefully and I don't want to separate her from Jacob right now. We don't want a repeat f the past 4 nights do we?" I asked her.

"Oh, yeah. I guess you're right. Sorry I wasn't thinking."

"It's fine. You did nothing wrong my little lamb." I leaned forward and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Jacob clearing his throat interrupted us.

"Geez guys. Get a room."

I sighed and pulled away.

"Anyways," Jacob said. "There's a bonfire tomorrow and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. We'll be telling the new wolves the legends. I know Nessie loves them so I figured I'd ask you guys."

I looked at Bella. She pulled back her shield to let me know what she thought about it. _Sure, why not?_ I looked back to Jacob.

"Sure. We'd love to come. I know Nessie will be thrilled." Bella growled softly.

"Sorry love, it's catchy."

"No. It's not that. I just realized we'll probably have to eat something to look normal." She scrunched her nose up in disgust. I could understand why. It was disgusting.

"Actually, it's just going to be us wolves and the council. And Charlie. We were going to answer any questions they had. And Charlie asked if he could come. He's already heard them, so I figured why not? He knows they're real already anyway."

Bella sighed happily. I was extremely relieved too.

After that conversation, we settled for watching TV instead of talking. It wasn't long before I caught on t the dream Renesmee was having.

"Oh great. Honey would you go get me the box of tissues from Renesmee's room please?" I asked Bella. She immediately realized what was happening and ran to Renesmee's room at vampire speed. She came back with a box of tissues, Renesmee's favorite blanket, and stuffed wolf.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked. "What's with the tissues?"

"Renesmee is having another nightmare. It's the same one she had every night while you were gone. She wakes up in the middle of the night crying- no –sobbing uncontrollably and is completely inconsolable. She cries herself back to sleep after about an hour of crying. Her pain is so bad when she wakes up that I actually let Bella know when it's coming and I have to leave to go to the Big House."

"Well can't we wake her up or something?" Jacob said. He was extremely worried, as he looked down at the sleeping girl 0n his lap.

"We've tried. She won't wake up from it. It's impossible. Even Jasper can't." Bella answered him. Then she walked up to Renesmee and Jacob.

"Can I see the nightmare?" She asked me. I nodded at her and she held our daughter's hand.

"It'll probably be the last time she has it if she wakes up and Jacob is there for her. Jacob you can watch too." I told them. And then we all sat there waiting for the pain.

"It's starting" I told them, then watched it through her thoughts.

"_I was running. I didn't know where. I ran through the woods, following Jacob's scent. Then I noticed I was being followed. I turned around and saw black figures. Their cloaks were covering their faces so I couldn't see who, but I didn't need to. I knew who they were. I remembered exactly. They were back for me. I pushed my legs farther, desperately trying to get to Jacob and away from them. I called out his name but I couldn't get an answer. They were gaining on me. Then it started snowing. It was my worst fear. It was exactly as it was 1 year ago when they came for me. I screamed for Jacob. Where was he? I looked farther ahead and saw a brown, russet wolf lying on the ground. And it wasn't moving. I pushed forward, desperately running to my Jacob. I ran my hair through the fur on his head, and listened to his faint heartbeat. I saw a large tear come out of his eye when he saw me and a tear rolled down my cheek, completely in synch with him. Then his heartbeat stopped. I stopped breathing. It felt like a piece of me was being ripped out of my chest. I screamed in pain. That's when they caught up to me. They surrounded me until I could no longer see the light above. The one in front of me pulled back her hood and I saw her red eyes and short blonde hair. It was Jane. I knew what she could do. And she used her power on me. I welcomed the pain and blacked out screaming."_

Her own scream woke her up. I looked at her, screaming in her sleep. I was shocked at the outcome and the dream itself. It had never progressed that far. It always ended with her trying to find Jacob and them surrounding her and she would wake up crying. But this was worse. Her scream was ear splitting. She continued screaming for precisely 13 seconds. It was long enough for the family to come running. They heard the scream. Jasper tried desperately to calm her down, but her pain was overtaking him.

"Jazz, get out of here!" I yelled at him. Alice was leaning into him for support, devastated. He picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. It was purely 13 seconds of hell. Then the screaming stopped. I looked back at my daughter. She was sobbing into Jacob's arms. He had tears running down his face, devastated at his imprint's pain.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered.

"Never. I'll forever be right here." He replied, barely audible. The entire family sighed with relief and sank to the floor, each couple clutching each other like a safety net, safe from the pain and screaming.

**A/N Wow…. phew that was intense! I was literally shaking when I was writing that! Well, it's over now. I just needed to prove how strong the bond between Ness and Jake was for the rest of the story. Now it's going to be all sunshine, rainbows, unicorns, and giggles between those two! Anyway, please review! I'll update soon I promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Bonfire**

**RPOV (day after nightmare)**

I woke up and looked around. Where was I? I was in my room. Jacob must have carried me in here after my nightmare. Wow I was a mess last night. Everyone looked terrified of me. Even Uncle Jazz had to leave. That dream was worse than all the other ones. I hoped they didn't come again now that Jacob was here. Oh well, I thought. No need to dwell on the past. Or at least that's what Grandma Esme says. I smelled bacon so I decided to get out of bed and eat breakfast. I was really only 1-1/2 but I looked like I was a big 3-year-old and I felt like I was 5.

As soon as I got to the kitchen, I saw everyone there laughing and talking. But as soon as they saw me they were silent.

"Good Morning sweetheart." My mom said, probably trying to make things normal. "Your dad made eggs and bacon, do you want some?" I nodded and looked around the room. I noticed someone was missing. _Where's Uncle Jasper?_ I asked my dad.

"He'll be here in a second."

Just then him and Aunt Alice walked in the room hand in hand. I made eye contact with him. He let go of a very confused Aunt Alice's hand and walked over to me. As soon as he reached me, he pulled me up into his arms and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"Did you feel?" I whispered.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry you had to feel that. I hope you know I tried to make it go away." He said.

"I know. Thank you Uncle Jasper. I love you."

"I love you too" he said and placed a kiss on my cheek. He put me down then, and I walked over to Jake. He pulled me into his lap and handed me my plate. I noticed that everyone was staring at me amazed. Then they snapped out of it and went back into their normal conversations. _Can we please not talk about it again daddy?_ I asked my dad. He nodded then joined in on the conversation. I listened in and realized they were talking about a bonfire. "What bonfire?" I asked. Jake answered me.

"The packs and the council are having a private bonfire to tell the new wolves the legends and histories. Normally we would invite half the reservation, but we want to answer any of their questions. All the imprints and wolf babies are coming so I asked your family if they wanted to come. You guys are part of the legends now." He said the last part to my family.

"Yay!" I said. I love Quileute bonfires! They're really fun. "So who's going?"

"Well I'm not going." I looked over to see who said that. Aunt Rose. Of course. My Aunt Rose wasn't the biggest fan of the wolves. Okay, she hated them.

Uncle Emmett spoke next. "Where ever she goes, I go. So I guess I'm staying."

"Okay, how about this," Carlisle said. "Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Esme and I go. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett will stay." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Then it's settled, we're going to a party!" Then everyone went off to do his or her own thing.

"Renesmee," my dad said. I turned to look at him. "Grandpa Charlie is going to be there. Would you and Jacob like to come hunting with us now?" I looked at Jake and he nodded.

"Sure." I said to my dad, and we walked out the door. We turned around so Jacob could phase. When he did, I walked over to tighten the tie around his back leg so his clothes didn't fall off. Then I climbed onto his back and we were running.

Riding on Jake was amazing. We were able to go faster than my parents, which I never get to do since I'm slower. After about 10 miles of running, I caught the scent of a bear. I'm usually not allowed to hunt such big prey, but Jake was with me, so I projected to him through my palms where to go. He pounced on the big grizzly, holding it down, and then snapped its neck. Jacob said it put it out of its pain. It made me feel better about hunting because I love animals. I slid of his back then quickly drained the bear of its blood.

After wiping my mouth of the blood, I walked over to my dad, sitting on a fallen pine tree. He loved watching mom hunt. I don't know why, he was weird like that. He chuckled at my thought.

Mom ended up draining 4 elks. She needed to hunt a lot today because she was going to be with Grandpa Charlie later. I thought he smelled good, but my thirst was only half as bad as hers because I was only half vampire.

When mom and Jacob were done, we ran back home. This time we raced. I was on Jacob's back and mom was on dad's. Jacob and I of course won and mom and dad were last. Then we walked back inside after Jacob phased back to human and waited for the right time to run to La Push.

At around 7'o'clock, we started running to La Push. Jacob and I ran along the beach. Whenever we saw a human, which we rarely did, he would dart into the forest so fast that they never saw us.

When we got there, Jacob and I greeted Billy. I climbed onto his lap in his wheelchair and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey, how's my favorite granddaughter?" Billy considered me his granddaughter because Jake and I were so close. But I was worried this time when he said it because his _actual_ grandchildren were here. I looked around and saw them playing in the sand-little Sarah and Jared Lahote. Their parents, Paul and Rachel Lahote, were Jacob's brother and sister-in-law. They just had the twins about 6 months ago. I showed Billy a picture of them through the palm of my hand which was on his right cheek. He chuckled and said "Just don't tell them I said that."

I smiled at him then walked back to Jake. He took my hand then walked me over to say hi to Quil and Claire. Quil imprinted on her when she was two. She was about 3 and a half now and we were best friends. After talking to them for a bit, Jake took me around to the rest of the pack. I don't remember there being so many! There was Jake, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Brady, Collin, Sam, Paul, Jared, Connor, and the new wolves- Daniel, Mark, and Alexandra. Alexandra was the first girl to phase since Leah. After talking to the wolves a bit, we talked to the imprints and wolf babies. They weren't really baby wolves (Jake had to remind me that last time we saw them); they were the imprints' kids. I enjoyed spending time with them, but I was older than a lot of them.

After a while we all sat down to hear the legends, me in Jake's lap. This was my favorite part. First Billy told the story about _Q'wati_, who taught them about their culture and changed the environment. He also got rid of monsters. It was a good story, but not one of my favorites. Next was about the Cold Ones. I didn't like this one; no one in my family did.

I got distracted, and instead of paying attention, I looked around at everyone surrounding the huge fire. Grandpa Charlie was sitting next to Sue, Seth's mom. Next to them were Seth, Leah, and Embry. I noticed that Leah and Embry were sitting closer together than normal. I reached up to put my hand on Jake's cheek and show him that but my dad caught my eye and shook his head at me. I put my hand down but thought to my dad, _Will you tell me later?_ He nodded his head and put a finger to his lips, telling me to stay quiet. Jake noticed I was going to ask him something though. "What?" he asked. I shook my head at him.

"It's nothing." I promised, and he returned his attention to the stories. I looked back at my dad, but he was saying something to Grandpa Carlisle. Oh well, I'll find out later.

I tried to pay better attention to what was being said then. I realized that the legend on imprinting was coming up. Jacob was the one telling it this time. I turned in his lap so I could see him while he said it.

"When you imprint, your whole world stops. It's like it's no longer gravity keeping you on earth, it's them. You would do anything, be anything for her. Whether that be a brother, lover protector… or friend." He looked at me when he said the last part. I don't really think he thought I noticed, but I did. It was a quick glance; I shouldn't think much of it. And I didn't, until I looked at the couples surrounding us. All imprinted couples were staring into each others' eyes, Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel. "Some people say it's love, and some people say it's fate. Some say to strengthen the pack or carry on the gene. Some say it's destiny. But it is there and it is amazing and beautiful."

I kept looking at the couples, but then I came upon Quil and Claire. Claire was sitting on Quil's lap just like I was on Jacob's. I remembered them playing, just like me and Jacob. I remembered Quil doing everything for her, just like Jacob did for me. I realized the way he looked at her, lovingly, nothing but complete love in his eyes. It was the way my Jacob looked at me. It was the same lifestyle Jake and I had. It was the imprint lifestyle.

_Could Jacob have imprinted on me?_ It seemed impossible. We had been together since the day I was born. Then I remembered the day my mom woke up. She was yelling at Jacob for something. He said to her _you know I can't control it._ I couldn't remember what she had said though. I thought for a second then gasped when I found my answer. _You imprinted on my daughter?!_ Those were her exact words. I looked back at Jacob. He was staring down at me with the same expression Quil showed Claire. He _imprinted _on _me._

I heard my dad gasp. "Amazing." He whispered to no one in particular.

"What?" My mom asked him.

"She figured it out." And suddenly, everyone with super-hearing turned to look at me. I projected to Jacob that I wanted to go to the beach. He quickly dismissed everyone.

After a few goodbyes, the imprints and their kids, along with the humans of the group, went home, leaving just the pack and my family. Jake told my parents we would be right back, and then he took me to the beach. We just mainly walked; I couldn't seem to find my voice. It took me a good 10 minutes until I found the courage to say something, and when I did, it came out quiet, "Is it true?"

**A/N: CLIFFIE! :P sorry I hate cliff hangers too (although it isn't really one since you guys hopefully know it's true) but this one was getting to be a lot. I don't know how long you guys want the chapters to be, so comment and let me know if you think this one is long enough, too long, or just right. I'm starting chapter 4 so don't worry it'll be up soon****. **

**Also, let me know if you guys like the name **_Emilie Swan_**. It's going to be a new character and member to the Cullen Clan but I won't tell you any more than that :P. Until then, stay obsessed my dear lovelies! 33**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted to give thanks to my friend Katie before I start. She helped me figure out this story up to Part II which will be the sequel to this story. She helped me configure my story and thanks to her, you won't be waiting for updates! Also thanks to Kelly, who is my Aunt Rosalie **** and has been so awesome dealing with me and Katie planning this **** don't worry I still have your surprise coming up in the next chapter! And now with the Story… oh, and Brooke who is the awesomest being ever to walk the earth! 3**

**Chapter 4: Questions and Answers**

**RPOV**

"Is it true?" I asked again. He stared straight ahead into the ocean. He finally looked at me and answered "Yes." It was barely a whisper.

"Will you tell me? How, I mean…" I asked. He shook his head and I felt rejected. He noticed and looked at me, sorrow in his deep, brown eyes. "We have to get back… I'll tell you another time. _We_ have some questions to answer." He stressed the _we_ and I felt a little better. I took his hand and we walked back to the beach.

When we got back, all eyes were on us. I blushed lightly and Jake and I took our place in front of the new wolves.

"Does anyone have anyone have any questions now that you've heard the legends?" He asked. Alexandra was the first one to speak.

"Who is that, and who are they?" She asked, first looking at me then at my family.

"This is Renesmee, and those are her parents and grandparents. They're the Cullen's."

"So are you…" she started, looking at my parents. My dad finished for her, having read her thoughts.

"Vampires? Yes, though we don't drink the blood of humans. Only animals. And Renesmee is a half-vampire. She was conceived by her mother, Bella her, when she was human. Bella was changed afterwards."

"Oh…well, why are you guys here?"

"Renesmee is Jacob's imprint. And he wanted the new wolves to meet us, get our scent, so if our paths cross in the forest, you won't attack."

We went on through the night, answering any questions they had. I was starting to get sleepy when my dad's phone startled me. He answered it and walked into the forest with a worried expression.

**EPOV**

I looked at the caller ID on my phone. _Alice._ I answered and walked into the forest, not wanting the rest to hear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Edward, someone's coming." She said hurriedly.

"Alice calm down. Tell me who you see."

"I don't know, all I see is a Vultori cape. And Edward…"

"What Alice?!" I roared. Bella heard me and came running.

"What's wrong Edward?" She asked. I didn't answer her though. I was too shocked by Alice's answer.

"Edward, he's carrying a baby girl."

"When do we have to be there?"

"Um… about two hours. But I would suggest heading over now, it could be sooner. The vision is fuzzy… I think the girl is a half-breed."

"Okay Alice. We'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Okay Edward, hurry. I don't like this. I love you."

"I love you too Alice. Don't worry."

I looked to Bella then.

"Edward…" she started. I stopped her by closing the distanced and silencing her with a kiss. She pulled away gasping for air.

"Come on," I said. "We have to go." And with that we ran back to the fire.

When we got there, Renesmee was fast asleep on Jacob's lap. I ran over to him.

"Jacob, we need to go." He heard the urgency in my voice and looked to dismiss the wolves while I woke up Renesmee.

"Sweetie, you have to get up. We're going home now."

_Go away!_

"Honey you need to get up now."

_No! 5 more minutes…_

I_ really_ didn't want to have to do this.

"Renesmee… someone might be coming. We need to get home now." Her eyes snapped open. Her thoughts were flooded with images of the Volturi as her eyes flooded with tears.

"No sweetheart it's ok. Everything is going to be fine. It's just one and they just want to talk." I felt bad lying to her. I had no idea how this was going to turn out. She got up and walked over to Jacob. He picked her up into his arms and said so quietly no one would have heard except for me, "It's not going to be okay, is it?" And in that moment, I couldn't lie to him. I shook my head gravely, and said, "I have no idea."

When we got home, Alice was on the couch, her head in her hands, and Jasper was rubbing her back. Her head snapped up when she heard us come in.

"Oh thank god! Edward, it keeps changing. One minute he's running, and the next, he's sitting in the corner of the palace and there's no child in sight."

I looked into her thoughts as another vision came. The vampire was running again, child in his arms. I was shocked as I got a better view of the child. It was a spitting image of Caius. I took in a sharp breath and looked to Carlisle.

"The child looks exactly like Caius." I said to him.

"But that's crazy. He would never disregard Athenodora like that." He denied.

"Who knows? The wives never leave the tower, and it could have come as an order from Aro. You saw the interest he took in the half-breeds." I looked over at my sleeping daughter. "Jacob, why don't you take Renesmee to bed? I don't want to risk her waking up and hearing any of this."

"Sure," He said, picking up Renesmee. "I'll tell Leah and Seth to head over too. We should discuss the protection details."

"Okay."

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Do you think Aro is using humans to create hybrids?"

"It's possible. I mean, when they came to uh… "Visit" us the last time and he found out about Joham, he was curious, and had no intentions of killing him."

"So what we can assume is that Aro is creating hybrids with his guards and fellow leaders for some sick reasons."

"Correct."

"Those poor women" I heard Bella whisper, probably remembering her own pregnancy. I put my arm around her and pulled her into my chest.

"But how does that explain the guard who was sin my vision?" Alice asked. And for once, I had no answer.

**Unknown Volturi Guard POV**

I was so conflicted. Caius had a daughter. That was not right. This had to be a sick joke. He wasn't even there for the birth. He saw her once and told someone to take care of her for him; he would be back when she was grown. That was wrong, completely sadistic. Then again, that was Caius for you.

Athenodora went ballistic. But eventually, with Corin's help, we were able to calm her. On days like this, I was thankful for Corin's ability. She could make someone feel content in a situation. She was on full duty, 24/7 in the wives' tower. She made them feel happy about not seeing their husbands and being locked in there all day (under Aro's orders of course). I hated it. I occasionally gave her breaks by going into the tower and talking to them. I would tell them about what their husbands were doing. I would take them out to hunt. I really enjoyed their company.

I was one of the kinder members of the guard. I felt bad for everything I was forced to do, everyone I was told to kill. I'll admit, there was that instinct to kill, but every vampire had that. I was a little lonely, a bit of a flirt. But despite that, underneath it all, I cared for this child. I wanted to run, take it to safety, and give it a good life instead of having an awful childhood in this piece of hell. I was conflicted though. The killer in me wanted to stay. I had a good life though. If I left, I would be considered a traitor and killed if found. So I would wait. It was time to visit the wives anyway.

**A/N: ! Who do you think it is? Leave your thoughts in the comments and I'll have your next chapter up soon my lovelies! **** Until then, stay obsessed! 3**


	5. PLEASE READ!

**ALL Authors Note! IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

Okay guys, sorry I haven't updated! I had an entire story plan, but in the middle of writing, I felt like it was intruding on Renesmee's need for an adorable innocent childhood with her best friend like she deserves. I will cool it on the Volturi Guard mystery, although I did have a reader who guessed right: it's Felix! I do need to make some points though that are needed to be said for the continuation of the story.

I am young. In 7th grade. Might be a shock but yeah. My life though isn't all peaches sunshine and rainbows. A ton of drama has gone on, preventing me from writing. But despite that, I will try to write as often as I can.

I will be letting Renesmee become aware of the entire imprinting situation. I feel like without her awareness, her and Jacob's bond won't be as close as it should be.

There will be no encounters with the Volturi Guard any time in the near future. That would have brought in some new characters, and although that is exciting, Renesmee's childhood (in my book) comes first. She is an adorable sweet little girl who has been through a lot and needs to be innocent again.

I hope you guys don't mind. I promise I will have Chapter 5 up by the end of the week. Until then, stay obsessed my lovelies! xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
